Little Firecracker
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: What's happened to make Brennan doubt who she is? Can anyone help her realize what she's worth? Rating to be safe. NOW EDITED.


**Hey everyone, just a one shot, pointless and fluffy.**

**A/N- I own nobody and nothing... sighs... Anyhoo on with the story.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan stood in her office, filing paperwork. It was 4pm on Friday afternoon and she was just tidying up her desk before starting another load of paper work.

"Hey Baby."

Tempe turned to see her father standing in the doorway.

"Hi... What are you doing here Dad?"

She frowned. The look on her father's face, told her that whatever the reason he was here, she wouldn't like it. Max entered her office closing the door behind himself.

"Sit down Baby."

Tempe eyed her father as he made his way to her couch, she tilted her head trying to read his face and get a hint into what he was here for.

"Dad?"

He gave a tight smile.

"Come sit by me Tempe."

She shook her head.

"No I'll stand, tell me what's going on."

Max sighed, he could see the emotional walls going up around his daughter, she knew something was wrong.

"Ah well... Baby I have some bad news..."

Tempe could tell this was going to hurt and her eyes filled with tears, as she saw her father approaching her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he inhaled deeply.

"It's Russ Sweetheart."

Temperance Brennan couldn't remember ever seeing her father cry, but as she looked into his eyes she saw his tears, barely concealed.

"Wha... what about him... is he ok? Has something happened?"

Max stood, silently trying to rein in his emotions.

"DAD? Is he ok?"

Her tears slowly broke free of their confines, tracking down her cheeks.

"No Baby... he's... not ok..."

Brennan pulled from her father's reach in a sharp movement, her hands covering her mouth.

"Russ was in a car accident early this morning Honey..."

Tempe shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"No... No..."

"He didn't make it Baby."

Max reached out to his daughter again.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Tempe pushed away from her father, heading straight for the door.

"Tempe!... Tempe!"

She stalked across the lab, her father hot on her heels. Max grasped her shoulder in an attempt to turn her to face him, but was unprepared for her squeal.

"No! Don't touch me... Leave me alone."

Max released his daughter quickly, retracting his hand as if he'd be burnt.

"Tempe you're acting like this is my fault."

Max noticed they had the attention of the entire lab, he took his daughter's elbow trying to pull her gently to him, but she resisted.

"LET GO! LEAVE ME ALONE... it's what you're both good at."

Her voice quietened and the hurt was easily seen on her face.

"Tempe be reasonable... please."

Brennan turned on her father, tears streaming down her face, her eyes wide.

"Trust me; both of you said that, you both said you wouldn't leave again, and now he has, so you can go too, I don't need you, so just go."

Max watched as his daughter lunged at him, pushing against his chest hard, before her knees buckled and she crumpled to the hard ground. Max moved to help her, but she lashed out shoving him back.

"GET AWAY!"

Her scream echoed through the lab. Angela, who had been making her way forward since the drama began, dropped to her knees beside her best friend. Placing a hand on her shoulder she gave a slight squeeze, before she was shaken off, Angela sighed looking up at Max.

"What the hell's going on?"

Max looked to the artist.

"It's a family thing."

Angela's eyes flared in anger.

"A family thing... you know..."

She got to her feet.

"I don't really care that it's a family thing, my best friend is laying on the floor hyperventilating and God damn it I wanna know why."

Max raised his eyebrows at the artist's outburst and conceded.

"Russ was in a car accident this morning... he didn't make it."

Angela gasped and looked to her friend with saddened eyes.

"Oh!"

The lab was stunned into silence, it was Angela who spoke.

"I'm gunna call Booth."

Max groaned, as much as he liked Booth, he didn't know why the man had to be involved in everything. Sometimes it felt like he had to get Booth's permission to even see his own daughter.

"Why, what's Booth gunna do, he... he can't bring Russ back and that's wha..."

Angela scowled telling the man to be quiet.

"He'll help her; he's probably the only one who can."

Max turned away for a moment, as she pulled out her cell and started dialling.

"Hey Booth, its Ange... can you come to the lab... Bren needs you... I'll tell you when you get here... ok bye."

Angela turned to her friend who was still gasping on the floor, her crying sobs exacerbating her breathing difficulty.

"Shhh, Booth will be here soon Bren."

Ange didn't know if her words were heard, but as Tempe started to tremble, she knew calling Booth was the right thing to do. Max looked down to scene of his daughter so upset and so angry; so hurt and shook his head.

"I still don't see how Booth can help."

Ange looked up again.

"He's the only one she'll let in, you'll see."

* * *

Booth arrived not five minutes later, running through the sliding doors and skidding to a halt at seeing his partner on the floor, huddled into a ball and sobbing. He looked to the audience around and scowled, making all onlookers turn back to their work without hesitation. Booth hurried to Ange.

"Wha... oh my god..."

Ange watched his fearful eyes.

"What's happened?"

"Russ was in an accident... he didn't make it."

Booth looked up to the ceiling and prayed; he scrubbed his face with his hand and sighed. He walked to his partner, crouching down behind her.

"Hey Bones..."

He placed a tender hand on her shoulder blade.

"Come on... up you get."

She turned into him as his arm wrapped around her waist in an effort to help her stand. Hearing her shallow and rapid breaths he knew that wouldn't be happening. Seeley leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her head, before tucking one arm under her knees and the other around her waist again, as he lifted her body to his.

Angela smiled, seeing how easily her usually stoic friend surrendered to her FBI agent. Booth carried her toward her office whispering in her ear.

"Shhh its ok... I got ya... I'm here."

Temperance held tight to him, burying her face in his neck as he walked her into her office and closed the door. Max made a move to go after them, but Angela grabbed his arm.

"Let Booth be with her, let him settle her, he'll call you when she's ready, but right now... he's the best thing for her."

Max conceded, pulling a vacant stool over and sitting on it, as he faced his daughter's office. Booth sat in the corner of the couch, Bones on his lap trembling in his arms.

"Shhh, come on big breaths for me Bones, big breaths."

She tried to inhale, but was now congested with her crying she choked, forcing her body into a coughing fit. Booth rubbed soothing circles on her back, as she hunched forward trying to catch her breath.

"Shhh, easy Temperance."

Her breathing was laboured and strained, as she continued to sob, her emotions too strong to compartmentalise. She heaved a gasping breath, starting to feel faint. Looking up into Booth's eyes, she pleaded silently for him to help her, told him she was scared and that she wanted him to take care of her. Booth watched her eyes, listening to everything she was trying to convey, they had gotten exceptionally good at reading one another and he was glad she asked for his help. Booth placed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"Shhh listen to my heart Bones, listen to it beat, shhh."

He held her close, her ear over his heart. She began to calm instantly; her focus now drawn to his steady pulse. Temperance concentrated on the low thud of her partner's heart, the rhythm calming her own and lulling her into a sleepy state. Booth continued to rock her in his arms, he gazed down at her now lax stated, her eyes wet but closed, her skin was pale and she showed no trace of a smile on her teeth marked lips. With his free hand he gently brushed back the hair that now swept across her face, strands sticking against the wetness, left by her tears. He wiped at the salt water with his thumb and watched her eyes flicker open, revealing only sadness and pain.

"He... he left Booth... they always leave."

Booth felt his chest tighten, seeing her believe this was her fault, for letting him back into her life.

"Hey... hey... Temperance, this is not your fault, your brother loved you and he was better person for being loved back by you, you were his little sister and take it from a big brother, that's a pretty special thing to be."

Tempe dropped her eyes.

"Now I'm no one's little anything."

Booth tilted her chin up.

"Hey, you're still your Dad's little girl and the Jeffersonian's little genius..."

Booth smiled, she didn't look impressed.

"And you're still my little Bones."

She stifled a giggle.

"I can still kick your ass."

Booth chuckled, leaning forward and dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah I know my little firecracker."

* * *

**The End- please review I need some love, for my other fics and my muse has deserted me. Sequel to 'In an Instant' is struggling so throw me what you want to see addressed in it. Hugs to all**


End file.
